


Hunted

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dominance, Double Drabble, Kink, M/M, Punishment, Roleplay, chase - Freeform, simulated non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Diggle/Oliver, Diggle has developed some kind of Hood Kink, and he really wants to get caught by the Hood just once!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> For bm_shipper for the Drabble meme.

Diggle tried to quiet his breathing, tried not to make a sound. The basement of Verdant was mostly open space, but there were a few spots to hide, and Diggle figured this one would be last on the Hood’s list.

He figured wrong. He heard footsteps coming toward him, then complete silence. Diggle could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he knew what was coming.

In a flash, the Hood’s arms were around him, subduing him, holding him against the wall, pressing his face into concrete. For all Diggle’s training, he was helpless against the Hood, against the way he leveraged his own body’s power against Diggle’s.

“You have failed this city,” the Hood growled in his ear, breath hot, as he twisted Diggle’s arm. 

“So punish me,” Diggle said with a smirk.

Oliver flung him back around and Diggle could see him struggle not to break role by smirking back. “I’m planning on it,” he growled and pressed his mouth against Diggle’s, hot and forceful, tongue pushing into him until he was left breathless and panting.

“That all you got,” Diggle managed to gasp.

Oliver gripped his hips, hard, and pushed him backward. He smiled. 

“Not even close.”


End file.
